


Self-Control

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Rough Sex, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 1,920 One shot<br/>Rated: NC-17 TCest, language<br/>Pairing: Raph/Leo<br/>Summary: Every 52 seconds or every 7 seconds, whichever is true, young males think about it a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Control

            “Would ya’ . . . would ya’ stop bending over in front of me?” Raph asked, his voice cracking slightly.

            Leo straightened, a barbell in one hand and a puzzled expression on his face. “What?”

            “Stop bending over in my line of sight,” Raph repeated gruffly.

            “I wasn’t aware that you were looking in my direction,” Leo said crisply. “You’re supposed to be helping me clean the dojo.”

            “How can I concentrate on cleaning anything when ya’ keep wagging your tail in my face?” Raph demanded.

            “What is your problem this morning?” Leo asked as he seated the barbell in its place on the weight rack.

            “I woke up with a stiffy,” Raph answered as he wiped down the bench press.

            “That’s a problem you should have taken care of before you got out of bed,” Leo told him, shaking his head in exasperation.

            “I did,” Raph said, tossing his rag aside. “It came back while I was trouncing ya’ during practice.”

            “You did not trounce me,” Leo said, crossing his arms over his plastron.

            “Yeah I did,” Raph said, a corner of his mouth twisting upwards. “I put ya’ on the mat so many times I started ta think we were doing the horizontal bop. That’s what got me all worked up again.”

            “Seriously Raph,” Leo said as he rolled his eyes, “you need some self-control.”

            “I’m a fucking teenager,” Raph said. “Sue me. It ain’t my fault that parts of me have a mind of their own.”

            “Well I for one am ignoring those parts and getting back to work,” Leo announced. He walked over to where another barbell had rolled and bent to pick it up, his back end purposely turned in Raph’s direction.

            “You’re an asshole,” Raph growled in frustration. “You’re gonna start doing that shit on purpose now, aren’t ya’?”

            “It will be a good chance for you to learn a little discipline,” Leo said smugly.

            “You’re an asshole _and_ a poor loser,” Raph announced. “Ya’ want ta work on those falls again? Maybe this time I’ll let ya’ beat me.”

            “Ri~ght,” Leo said sarcastically. “Any excuse to try and pin me down again when Master Splinter isn’t watching us.”

            “Scared?” Raph taunted.

            Leo shot him a scathing look. “You know better. Can we please finish picking up this mess? You should be doing this alone since you’re the one who throws the free weights down rather than putting them away.”

            “What’s the point when I’m just gonna use them again?” Raph asked. “Maybe if ya’ lifted weights more often I wouldn’t be able ta pin ya’ so easily.” Patting the bench, he said, “Here, lay down and I’ll spot ya’.”

            Leo snorted derisively. “Like I’m going to fall for that. Master Splinter told us both to clean the dojo and since I have to suffer for your untidy habits, then you can suffer too.”

            “So sayeth Fearless Leader,” Raph said mockingly.

            “And for your information,” Leo continued as though Raph hadn’t said anything, “I’m getting plenty of practice lifting weights right now.”

            To illustrate his point, he bent down to retrieve two dumbbells from the floor, flipping his tail as he did so. Raph’s responding growl made Leo chuckle as he set the dumbbells into their rack.

            “You’re getting off on my pain, aren’t you?” Raph asked.

            “You don’t have to look,” Leo tossed back. “Go to the other side of the dojo; there’s plenty of your stuff scattered around over there too.”

            With a last fierce look at his brother, Raph stomped off to where a group of weight plates were laying. Gathering them into a stack, he lifted the lot and turned back towards the storage rack.

            Raph’s steps faltered and he had to juggle the plates to keep from dropping them on his toes. Leo had gone after something behind the taller barbell rack and only his rear end was visible, his tail pointed up towards the ceiling.

            That was absolutely the final straw. Restraint might be Leo’s middle name, but it was a word hard to find in Raph’s vocabulary. Biting back the groan that would have given him away, Raph placed the weight plates on the bench as quietly as possible. Tiptoeing was harder to do with a massive woody trapped under his shell, but Raph managed it, creeping silently up behind his brother.

            Leo was just setting the last of the weight collars into a bucket when Raph crashed into him. The larger turtle’s bulk sent Leo plowing chest first into the floor and when he tried to get back up, he discovered that Raph was lying on top of him.

            “Get off!” Leo ordered, flattening his palms on the floor and trying to shake his brother out of position.

            “That’s what I’m trying ta do,” Raph husked, leaning far over his older brother and sending a wave of heated air against Leo’s neck. “Go on, admit it, ya’ were waiting for me ta do that.”

            “I was not,” Leo insisted, collapsing under Raph’s weight.

            “Sure ya’ were,” Raph practically purred. “Ya’ picked the one spot in the dojo that’s hard ta see from the doorway and then struck a pose, knowing damn well I’d turn around and see your ass pointed up at the sky.”

            “Just because this spot is hard to see from the doorway doesn’t mean that someone wouldn’t see us if they walked in,” Leo argued.

            “Like they would,” Raph responded. “Master Splinter’s meditating and neither Don nor Mikey are gonna risk coming in here when we’re on cleanup detail. They’re too afraid of getting put ta work and ya’ damn well know it.”

            “They’ll hear us,” Leo said lamely, already unconsciously lifting his pelvis.

            “Then I suggest ya’ keep it down,” Raph said, sliding his hands under his brother and rubbing at the crease where Leo’s thighs met his groin.      

            “You could have . . . have excused yourself and . . . and gone up to the bathroom to use . . . use your hand again,” Leo said between panting breaths.

            “I am using my hand,” Raph said, “just not on myself.”

            His fingers crawled across Leo’s slit, feeling the cartilage start to open as the bump underneath it grew larger.

            “Oh ho,” Raph announced triumphantly. “What have we here? I wasn’t the only one who was horny, was I? Why’d ya’ try ta hide it from me? Ya’ trying ta prove ya’ got better self-control than I do or did ya’ get turned on when I started talking about my cock?”

            “You’re always talking about your cock,” Leo said with a loan moan. “Do you ever stop thinking about it?”

            Raph inched his way between Leo’s legs, even more turned on at hearing Leo say ‘cock’. The only time his brother talked raunchy was when he was ready to give it up.

            “Let me see,” Raph said before sticking a finger in his mouth and wetting it. As he brought it down to Leo’s entrance, he said, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure there’s at least a couple times a day when my mind ain’t on sex. Maybe if your ass wasn’t so fine I wouldn’t think about it so much.”

            Leo hissed when Raph’s finger slid into him and then he dropped down as his brother began stretching him. Raph was expecting Leo’s cock to make a quick appearance as soon as he felt the first burn of penetration; Leo had a thing for a little pain with his fun.

            Raph appreciated Leo’s kink wholeheartedly. Not being big on patience, Raph would have hated the need to wait to prepare his partner fully. He quickly fisted Leo’s erection and then released his own, pulling his finger out of Leo’s ass in order to spit into his palm.

            Catching his throbbing organ in that hand, Raph pumped it a few times to spread the makeshift lubricant around and then pressed it against Leo’s grasping hole. The tight ring of muscle tried to forbid such a large intrusion, but Raph pushed in anyway, making Leo quake underneath him.

            “Damn,” Raph groaned appreciatively, “I been thinking about this for over an hour. Ya’ don’t have ta worry about getting caught ‘cause I sure as shit ain’t gonna last long.”

            Leo churred, dug his knees into the floor and pushed back against Raph, urging him to move. Raph rumbled in return and thrust, slowly at first before picking up the pace and practically slamming his dick into his brother.

            “Raph,” Leo moaned, the needy sound making Raph pump his brother’s erection faster.

            “Oh shit, shit,” Raph repeated over and over, his hips moving fast as he climbed towards his peak.

            “Say s . . . something dirty,” Leo demanded, the words almost unintelligible as a churr swallowed them.

            “I love fucking your ass,” Raph replied immediately, his eyes half closed. “You’re always so damn tight and hot. An hour don’t go by without me wanting ta throw ya’ down and stick my cock in your hole. Ya’ like it too, don’t ya’ Leo? Admit it, ya’ like it when I force ya’ into submission, ya’ like it when my big hard dick slams into your ass.”

            Leo started to shake halfway through Raph’s monologue and with his brother’s last words he cried out, climaxing onto Raph’s hand. The feel of Leo’s cock pulsing against his palm, the slick heat of cum hitting his fingers, and Leo’s ass rhythmically squeezing his cock sent Raph spiraling into his own intense orgasm.

            It took a few minutes to fully release his load and when he was done, Raph collapsed onto Leo’s shell. His brother grunted and then retracted his penis before falling flat against the floor, his breathing harsh.

            The only sound for a while after that was the ticking of the wall clock. Finally Leo said, “You’re squashing me.”

            Raph chuckled. “Why should I move when I’ll probably just be horny again in a little while?”

            For an answer, Leo bucked and sent Raph tumbling onto the floor next to him. “You really are going to get us caught one of these days.”

            Wiping his damp brow with his forearm, Raph said, “That was entirely your fault. Ya’ have as little self-control as I do, ya’ just hide it by teasing me ta the point where I force the issue.”

            “Okay, so maybe I think about sex a few times a day too,” Leo admitted with a sly smile.

            “A few, huh? How many times does that work out to be, Leo? A half dozen or more?” Raph asked. “Maybe we should come up some kind of secret signal for when it gets ta be too much for ya’.”

            “Shut up,” Leo said without rancor. Sitting up, he looked down at himself and sighed. “I guess I’d better rinse off and then get back to cleaning this place.”

            “You’ll just have ta take another shower when ya’ get done,” Raph said, his voice holding a slightly lecherous tone. “Let’s see how fast we can put everything where it belongs and then get cleaned up together.”

            “Already, Raph?” Leo asked incredulously. “It hasn’t even been fifteen minutes.”

            “Blame it on my raging hormones,” Raph said, leaping to his feet and pulling Leo up. “We can tell the others we’re showering together ta save water.”

            “Oh, I’m sure they’ll fall for that one,” Leo said. “Can’t you control those hormones until bedtime?”

            Raph reached out to slap Leo’s ass as his brother moved out ahead of him. “Nope.”


End file.
